forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barjin
Barjin was a powerful cleric of Talona in the mid–14 century DR. History Not much is known of Barjin's past. Once he was a member of an army in Vaasa under a powerful unknown leader (presumably Zhengyi, the Witch-King). Barjin dabbled in sorcery and necromancy and became quite efficient in each skill. Apparently, his leader became a god-like figure, and that is where Barjin first became a cleric. When his leader and his army fell, only he and a few of his soldiers survived. He claimed to have been visited by Talona's avatar, and it was she who led him to Castle Trinity. Barjin quickly rose in rank and became the leader of Castle Trinity's triumvirate. By this, he also became Aballister Bonaduce's nemesis. The Most Fatal Horror Barjin played a great role in Aballister's quest of releasing the Chaos Curse upon the Edificant Library. The Curse was a potion that caused people to fulfill their most private desires heed caution to the consequences. When finished, Aballister named it "The Most Fatal Horror", a mockery of Barjin's title as a cleric of Talona. Barjin insisted that because he was the leader of Castle Trinity and a chosen of Talona, he himself should see to the release of the magic—alone. Barjin headed off with the Curse, which was put in an ever-smoking bottle, to affect anyone breathing the mist. His first destination was the Edificant Library. Unfortunately, the bottle could only be opened by one of pure heart. But before finding a catalyst, Barjin had to worry about a way into the building itself. Mullivy, the library's groundskeeper, after being tortured, finally led Barjin into the catacombs of the library. This proved quite fortunate for the necromancer, who immediately started to raise undead guardians—starting with Mullivy, as his personal zombie guard, and ending with a mummy animated with the soul of one Khalif. Barjin found his catalyst for unleashing the Most Fatal Horror in the priest Cadderly Bonaduce who stumbled into Barjin's domain while sorting the bottles in the library's wine cellar. Somehow, Cadderly reached Barjin's altar room, and inadvertently opened the bottle. Barjin's Downfall In the following days, the library slowly fell into chaos. Priests ate to obesity, others drank to insanity. Some of the library's inhabitants escaped the influence of the curse in one way or another: Cadderly Bonaduce, the dwarf brothers Ivan and Pikel Bouldershoulder, the monk Danica Maupoissant and the druid Newander. They went into the catacombs, battled hordes of skeletons, and tried to reach Barjin's altar room, where they finally caught up with Barjin. Newander and Cadderly played key roles, with Newander becoming a wolverine and sacrificing himself in exchange for the destruction of Barjin's magical defenses while Cadderly destroyed Barjin's mace, the vile Screaming Maiden, and unintentionally yet ironically killed Barjin when attempting to save him from his assailant. Possessions Barjin had several magic items, among them, the fiendish mace Screaming Maiden, a rune-covered brazier, a necromancer's stone and a ceramic flask containing the ashes of a deceased prince, which he could use to raise a powerful mummy. He also had a deep, gem-encrusted bowl of beaten platinum. Appendix Appearances * Canticle References Category:Humans Category:Clerics Category:Sorcerers Category:Worshipers of Talona Category:Necromancers Category:Inhabitants of Vaasa Category:Inhabitants of Castle Trinity Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of the Snowflake Mountains Category:Males Category:Clerics of Talona Category:Inhabitants of the Iltkazar Range Category:Inhabitants of Impresk Category:Inhabitants of Erlkazar